


Bonds 2

by Azbiel



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: AU alpha/omega, All mistakes are my own, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, animal forms, animal-human hybreds, no beta read at your own risk, not real science, pure bloods, sequel to bonds, wierd genetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: The sequel to Bonds- Quinn's responsabilities are about to get a lot bigger, Rachels dreams of stardom and Quinn's on the campaing trail for office. Life will start getting complicated not only for them but for their friends as well.no beta read at your own risk, all mistakes are my own,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy First Day of Pride OF 2019! This was not on purpuse but since it just happened to conside i decided to go for it. Here is 10 chapters for Bonds 2
> 
> no beta read at your own risk, all mistakes are my own,

P1/2 

The wind blows peacefully across the warm summer town, that is draped in darkness as the wind bristles the leaves. The moon shines brighter than Quinn had ever seen it and she can feel the bond enlarge and expand to accommodate the new beings. Quinn had felt the pain of childbirth along with Rachel, they had shared the connection hands clutched to each other and foreheads touching, they had shared sweat and tears and love and pain and when it was all done their cocoon held four healthy pups and smallest of them all, it was so much smaller than the rest, a small kitten with Quinn’s hazel eyes and Rachel brown beautiful brown coat. 

 

Quinn had look at them all and with watery eyes thanked her bonded. She took time holding each one finding the characteristic's that linked them to both her and Rachel, Quinn saw three of the pups had inherited Rachel's eyes but a much lighter snowy smooth coat the fur was the softest Quinn had ever touched. Her wide smile not enough to show the joy inside her, and the tears in her eyes were further proof to herself of the perfection she held in her arms, that flared pink at the edges due to Quinn's own recessive genes. She fell in love with each and without a doubt in her mind a sense of purpose had changed. 

Her only certainty was she was here to protect her family, her mate looked beautiful her eyes roaming over her litter with a tenderness that took Quinn's breath away, as if being a mother was her second nature and Quinn knew it would come easy for Rachel. She looked at her as the three pups cuddled next to the feline who purred contently and gently petted and brushed against her children. Kissing each with reverence and a happiness that was new to their bond something vibrating contently and steadily surrounding them in a circle of love. Quinn knew it was her children's bond with their mother’s that was manifesting through the bond, gold flecks appeared that usually came with the unison of the alpha and omega feline. There was small sparks that seem to topple from the golden ones and it was a clear significance that all their children where here. Safety and the warmth were trapped inside the burrow of blankets, Quinn looked over to the mother of her children and smiled a watery smile and once again let herself close her eyes and fall into the bond. 

 

It felt different this time than the rest it felt thicker in the air like kinetic energy and Quinn swallowed it like thick molasse's and felt the heaviness indulged her and felt more grounded than ever. Quinn had always felt free to the ground, almost as if she could fly but now, she was anchored by others and she felt the responsibility and knew it was big. Bigger than any before or after, to not only provide for her family by providing the best that she could give them with all the love inside of her. The bond seemed to loom over all of them softly lulling them to sleep the gold sparks creating a circle in echo of their bodies. Quinn fought it for as long as she could she wanted to be aware of it but their bodies were coming down from both a painful but beautiful long hours, childbearing giving them an unexpected high but now it seemed it calmed the room with peace and Quinn knew she would be protecting her pack her family. 

She had Santana and Britney now as official body guards and the oath they took to her they would die before that betrayal and Quinn trusted them to protect Rachel and their young if for some reason Quinn was not by their side. Yet Quinn hoped with every atom in her every cell that she could spend as much time possible with her new pride. She exhaled a small sigh and let herself slip into the bond and feeling her children breath against her does the trick and she is out like a light for the first time in 48 hours her and her mate and all their children sleep peacefully in their plush bed that was barely held together with stuffed feathers and now were still floating down from being ripped by Rachel in throws of childbirth. They were everything a true nest in every word. In their enclosed bedroom that was large and warm outside the two heavy oak doors stood faithfully Britney and Santana ears down doing their best to honor the moment for a bond outside of their own and pay their respect to this new litter. At the other side of them stood a beautiful fox hair tail flickering in happiness not being able to contain herself but also honoring the moment had her head down and ears down as well. Charlie whose hand was clutching hers and foot came down from the wall that she had been resting it on and making a humming noise to an end the moment, Charlie looked up first when the other followed their eyes meeting the older of the Fabray's. 

 

“They should be sleeping for a while and once they are up, I am sure they will call for us when they are ready for us to meet them.” Charlie nodded and looked over at Izabelle who seemed to agree but looked at the door a little too long before looking back a Charlie with a smile. 

 

“Let’s go stud.” She says coyly and with a smirk and the affect is immediate and the fire lighting up in the eyes of a taller of the two girls and she makes a flimsy excuse about had a campaign to run, the warm stare she was giving Izabelle told the truth about their intentions. Both the guards held as steady as possible but the blood in their veins calling for their mate, trying their best not to do the same as the other bonded. A new litter always did that to bonds and if not for their sacred duty to stand guard till Quinn’s says so, they can both feel the heat in their bond rising and their thoughts of a feature together creating a subtle but lustful bond between them and they knew it would be a long night for both of them as they gazed at each other longingly 

 

The night stars sparkle and the wind airy and light seeming to know that change was coming. Nature seeming to blend together its forces with dark skies coming over the lit-up home. The thunder went unheard by the new parents and the raindrops that came quicker and quicker were missed by their closed eyes, the mist coming over their home like a blanket only dim lights shining through it, the storm had already begun.


	2. I want this forever

P2/2 

The room was dark and smoldering at the thick air and the sweet scent still filling the corners of the room but slowly making its way down to earth from where it had come from. She slowly dared to open one eye, meeting a small kitten hidden against her neck and chest fitting so perfectly against her mother's body and Quinn made sure to secure her hold on the one below her a small furry light puppy against her making a drool spot next to his mom’s belly button. Honestly Quinn thinks to he is to wonderful to fault him for such a small trouble. Then there it was the small kick that from against her back it was so light but a worthy push Quinn thought as she turned around and there under Rachel’s arm lay her oldest pup a warrior of a kind Quinn already dubbed him. His face was screwed up in unhappiness trapped in the land between sleep and awake and obviously fighting the sun as well. She slowly purred to him vibrating her body gently to make a soothing lullaby and slowly while detangling them both from the group she slowly took the pup in her arms still purring in comfort. She took hold of him and gently adjusted him against her chest as she swayed back and forth. The pup’s face immediately relaxing in comfort at his mother’s hold and reassurance. Quinn stood in awe of her child as he opened him mouth wide to take a satisfying yawn. Quinn knew she would love her children, she knew she protect them with everything in her, Quinn was actively taking the steps to Run for Governor of their small home town. Once large reason was the need to know she was making the world a better place for her children to live in. Regardless of Feline, Mutt, Purebred the caste system that Quinn was looking to take down. Yet Quinn never once expected to be in awe of her children they were wonderous with the fluffy bodies and Quinn trembled at the thought of their human forms were going to be showing soon. The small pup and kitten will stay in their animal hybrid as to make sure they are established into their caste. The heavy door opened slowly and when Quinn smelled her sister in the air she smiled as steps came and from the darkness appeared a glint and then a body that came close to both her and her child. 

“Whoa.” The low scratchy voice filling with reverence and eyes flickered gold recognizing it as her nephew as someone now under her protection. Quinn slowly came up to her eyes locking the air changing in a moment and become dormant as both sisters looked directedly into each other eyes. There’s is a bond that is still a mystery to Quinn but of its force she has no question. She slowly passed the child into her older arms who seems almost scared to take him. As she lightly held on to the pup running a light hand over the soft of its neck and looking at Quinn with wonder. 

“How did you ever make such a perfect creature?” She ask’s in true wonder whether if it’s at Quinn irony of Quinn being the mother of the child or the fact that a creature of such perfection excited. Quinn was willing to bet it was the former but honestly her sister tended to be full of surprises. 

“My omega is to blame, she did marvelous.” Quinn say’s eyes shining brightly with the pride she held for her omega, her eyes looked over to her mate. Kitten and smaller one out of the two brunets had made their way over to their mother instinctually even in their sleep cuddling close to her as she purred in her sleep to them. 

“Not a single pureblood?” Charlie looked from her sisters' children to Quinn. “Dad, would have been disappointed.” 

“Do you think he knew?” She said as she tucked her hands in her pocket, the glint in her eye disappearing with the gulp she taken, “All my life I was told I was the perfect Pure blood, I was alpha, born human, my genes on the outside looking as possible to what we know our ancestor looked at.” 

“Human my ass, if genetic predisposition to being better, strong, smatter and faster along with a few other perk’s.” Charlie say’s glancing down below the belt at her sister who only narrows her eyes in distaste at the comment. “You are the least human thing; I have ever known.... at least till she came along.” Charlie nods to the mother of the children as she held them dealer even in sleep you could see the importance of to her. 

“She has changed me Charlie.” Quinn says in a whisper and taking a positive step toward her sister and child slowly asking for her son back. Charlie very carefully transfers him but eyes stayed glued to make sure the pup still sleep peacefully. “I am going to change this town Charlie.” 

“Fuck yea,” States Charlie low but horse and thrilled once again meeting her sister only to receive a stern parental look. 

“Babe?” The light lyrical voice of the fox swim’s gently through the room as soon another shadow approaches. A curious tail appears and Charlie nods her over watching alert to her mate's reaction and when she saw the small oh and the hand that had to come up to cover the squeal that would have woken everyone in the room. Izabelle hazel eyes meet Charlie and then they meet Quinn her eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness as she lets her eyes roam over the rest of the sleeping figures in the room and then with a burst as if she cannot contain herself she flings herself at Charlie who stumbles a bit at the surprise but manage to hold her and hugs her tightly at how incredibly adorable the mate of Charlie is being and she smiles as the pair hug contently for a moment. 

“I came because they are making the announcement today.” She pulls back in a rush and looks from her mate to Quinn's eyes who meets the fox’s eyes and nods solemnly. 

“Could you pull the curtain away for me, Iz.” Quinn says as she steps away from the thread as to protect her pup from being sternly waken by the brightness of it. When she hears the curtains pulled and the room is alight with the light of day warm and filled of hope. 

“Alpha?” The comes a small moan from the brunette who slowly but carefully awake from the pull of sleep and she opens her eyes to meet hazel worried ones. 

“I am here my omega.” Quinn say’s holding on to the pup tighter as she slowly goes to sit next to her mate every movement is with cautions and for the comfort of her mate. Charlie watches in wonder at such a strong alpha be so tender and attentive to their omega. Rachel could ask for the moon right now and Quinn would pay to build a rocket and get as much as she could down here. The love there was pure and bond flourished under it, it was wonderful example for Charlie to see yet when she looked at her own mate, she nodded a small smile as she quickly took the remote and the paper-thin screen came from above the bed forming into a small cubed tv. 

“They are announcing something important?” Quinn said as she looked down at the curious omega her kitten eyes flickering, the realization is quick and she takes her hand to her mouth but the joys meow escapes. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier baby? I would have made sure my parents would be on the phone. You know how much they love that you are running and they would want to watch the announcement live on air.” The kitten has only been awake for a few minutes yet she goes off like a jet on a determined rant. 

 

“That End’s our news segment for today ladies and gentleman, up next creatures of melodies, the season just starting but who will you choose is what matters! The blonde feline hybrid with only ears but no tail says cheerily never once losing her smile and Quinn can tell how fake it is from a mile away. She purses her lips in annoyance but looks down at her pup in her arms and she can't help but smile. 

“Quinn are you sure this is the right channel? The news is over baby?” The kitten ears are alert and she looks at her alpha in confusion awaiting some sort of explanation. 

“This is the definitely the right channel, don’t you worry your pretty little mother hen head of yours.” Charlie says with a smirk and pops up next to the bed taking one of the two brunette pups passing the older the Izabelle leaving Rachel with the kitten who seemed to be fighting the commotion outside her sleep heaven. Izabelle looks anxiously at her mate and at Quinn who can only give a small smile as the announcer goes on in the background. 

8 of the most talented creatures in the world will come here to sing! Says a young-looking mutt his fur rough and wild on the edges but dressed in a proper suit. 

“You will see Alphas, Omegas even Pureblood all battle it out to see which creature truly hold the power of the melody in their heart!” The pup's voice was boisterous and annoying but Rachel was eating it up the moment Quinn looked up she could see Rachel’s eyes shining but then just as fast it disappeared and she looked down at her kitten with a small smile. “Tonight, we will be announcing the winners! All the tapes have been viewed no more auditions will be taken! This is when you meet your eight America!” The stars the blew onto the screen surrounded it and Rachel wasn’t even looking. 

“Can we please turn this off alpha?” Rachel voiced sounded quiet and insecure and it hurt Quinn’s heart to say the next words. 

“One moment omega.” Quinn said refusing to meet their eyes knowing she be broken by the unshed tears. 

“Sabastian Smith, this alpha is not only good with his voice, omegas look at those hips go! Says the saucy announcer as the video of Sabastian slowly doing body roles against a female mutt wo seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. 

“Give it a chance, Rach.” Izabelle said low but with enough hope for the Brunett to nod and slowly glance at the screen. 

“This next Feline omega singer was a surprise, haven’t heard much about her but I am sure that will change with the amount of talent she has.” Then Rachel voice filled the room as she sung, one day my prince will come, one day I'll find the one. Rachels eyes go wide while her eyes go rigid on the spot. She sees herself singing for one of her myspace video’s her eyes fill with unshed tears. “Rachel Berry this little omega seems to real star power. We shall see next week when not only do we meet our creature singers but they have their first sing off! 

The room is silent as the click of the screen goes off affectively shutting it down and pulling the screen from where it had come from. The feline gets up gracefully as she still holds her kitten to her body and Quinn does the same with the pup. 

“I love you more than anything.” Rachel said with tears in her eyes that she could not hold back as one rolled down her tired cheek. 

“I know my omega.” Quinn smiles and makes sure to look into her eyes. “I told you, I want to help you reach your dreams kitten. Their dreams too she nods towards their all their children. Charlie and Izabelle gently coo over the pups in their arms as Quinn and Rachel foreheads gently come together and Charlie could swear, she sees their bond strengthen its golden and like a chain-link surround them but just like that with Charlie next blink it’s gone and only two devoted lovers and their family stood.


End file.
